From The Point Of Veiw From My Blind Eyes
by Hottiegrlx9
Summary: There's a new girl in school. Only problem she's blind, so she has survive, her rude friend Yasha, and his very attracted to her brother, Sesshy, plus highschool! How much worse can it get, exept the part where she almost freezes to death of course.


Sasha felt like she had been in the princables office for ever. She just wanted to get this school day over with! Her mom continued talking with the stupid princable forever! Evant worse he was flirting with her. "We hope young Sasha enjoys her stay here." He welcomed. "I'm sure she will..." her mother left. One of the teachers had walked in and offered to take her to her class. He began to walk and she put her hand on his shoulder. "Ok?" He continued walking. Her instructed her into the the class. "Class pay attention, we have a new student." Mr.Yran announced. Sasha blinked her big, bright, silver eyes, with dull puples, and pulled her jet black hair behind her ears. She walked over to one of the desks, they where the ones connected to the chairs, in the left top hand conor. She walked to it and tripped over doing a front flip. The class let out a, "OOO!" watching her flip like that. Exept Yasha who let out the remark of, "What a dork!" "Yasha! Be nice!" The girl behind him, Cagome said. Sasha ignored him, and sat in her seat. "For that remark, Yasha! Your going to be the one to show her around!" Mr.Yran slapped a tarty pass on his desk. He grunted, "Aw damn..." The boy sitting behind Sasha, Miro pointed out, "At least you're going to be instructed such a lovely young lady." "Yeah, and if you don't get your hand off of me, you won't have one any more..." She almost glared, and said in an accent.   
  
"Eh...heheh..." He pulled his hand back. 'Stupid teacher! I hate this school, evant worse pared me up with him, because he was mean to me!' She thought. Then the bell rang, and she stood. Yasha stood too, "Alright let's go!" She put one hand on his shoulder, and with the other grabbed his hand. "EH!!?!?!?" He freaked out. "Yasha! You lucky dog..." Miro made a comment. "Oh you guys don't know do you?" Sasha stared out blankly, "I'm blind." She smiled. "Really?" Miro waved his hand infront of her face. "Yes, and get your hand out of my face!" Her smile dissapeared. They began walking, "Eh lemme see your schedual." She took it out of her uniform jacket and handed it to him. "Hey Miro get over here!" He called, and Miro came. "Hey perv, lemme see your scheadule!" He ordered. Miro took out his scheadule. "I'd really appreaseate it if you didn't call me that," He held it out for Yasha. Yasha snateched and looked at the two, "Oh great! You have all the same classes exept one! Wait, your math is in the Junior's Hall. How is that possible?" "Advanced math, and you can keep the shceduale, it doesn't really do much use for me," She replied. "Yeah, but your a FRESHMAN! Your that smart? That's two grades above!" He explained. She narrowed her eyes, "Well I'm good at math, but if I'm in some of your classes then apparently I'm not THAT smart," She added. They began walking agian, "And we just happen to be going there..." "Really? What peiroid is this?" She asked.   
  
"Fourth, just before home room," He walked up to the steps, "We should probably use the elevatore." They walked over to the elevatore and pressed the button. They came out and there was standing the assistant princable, she glared at them, "Did some one SAY your were able to access the elevatore?! Did you know that kind of vilation, is in for suspension? What if some one who NEEDED to use it had to wait?! Now because of your little joy ride, and ambition to empress the new girl, your in serious trouble." The bell rang, "And late!" He smirked, "Heh! For your information, she here can't evant see as much as you can without those glasses! And," He wipped out his tardy pass,"I wasn't trying to impress her I was trying to take her to class, I'm a little forced to!" Ms.Shayanda, the asst. princable, glared, "Be on your way..." and walked off. He stopped at the door, "Heh see ya..." He walked off, and she waved. 


End file.
